Sirens in the Background
by Raven Rosegate
Summary: Sirens in the background is my first HP fan-fic and as such...uhh...there is daddy dillemas, romance and anger...with a twist of fun! Enjoy!
1. Rain on me

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my original character Raven Rose. Using my charcter will ensure nasty emails:) J.k. Rowling is the maker of all Harry Potter trademark characters and items.   
  
Rain on me  
  
I'm running ... running far, far away... running away from you. The rain drops hit my face and run down my cheeks, leaving mascara streaks as it goes... or was that a tear? Am I really crying over you? No. I can't be for I swore to your face that it was over... that I no longer held feelings for you. My feet pound against the mud and it splashes up onto my robes. I'm almost there you know? Soon I'll be gone forever and you probably won't even realize... or will you? Will you look for me? I shake these thoughts from my head as I near the forest. My legs ache and my heart is beating out of my chest. I feel like the lamb next in line for slaughter. I have to escape from this nightmare you have woken. I have to run. Why did you do it? Why answer questions nobody asked? Why did you tell me? I was happier in the bliss of ignorance and yet you showed me. I am no longer happy for the nightmare haunts my world, even when I am awake I am dreaming and it scares me. It seems as if I'll dream forever but not like this... not here and not with you. You abandoned me, left me to cry there as everyone teased and taunted me, they hurt me you know... they threw words as if they were daggers of steel and some of them even threw rocks. You did nothing and at one point, I think you joined them. Your scorn has left me empty for now there is only a few decent folk I can trust. My father comes into sight and I try to smile. He catches me in his embrace and now I do cry... but not for you. He looks me in the eyes and I can quite clearly tell that my decision is not in his favour.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asks me but I have no words so instead I just smile weakly and nod my head. He leans down and kisses my forehead, making me wish I could simply forget and stay with him but alas, I must continue onwards. We link arms and he escorts me to the waiting Sirus and his trusty ride, Buckbeak.  
  
Tears continue to poor down my face and eventually my father's eyes tear. He nods towards his childhood friend.  
  
"Sirus"  
  
"Remus"  
  
My father lifts me up onto the Griffin's back but I wish to jump off and back into his arms. My common sense keeps me still where I sit.  
  
"I'll miss you Raven" my father tells me and I feel ready to burst out with tears but I just nod in acknowledgment. Sirus looks at me, moved by the mixed emotions in the night air.  
  
"Are you ready Raven?"Sirus asks.  
  
I find this a stupid question. I will never be ready, not in a thousand years but I nod and he climbs on in front of me.  
  
"Goodbye..." my father farewells us and we take off into the storm. The rain still falls and we are all soaked in and out. We don't notice and if we do, we simply don't care. A single tear falls from my eyes and back to my grieving father's cheek.  
  
"Goodbye" I cry out as we climb higher into the sky.  
  
My father waves us off from below and I realize I have lost him forever. Just to make myself unmistakably clear... I blame you. 


	2. Intiation day

Initiation day  
  
I looked out the window as the scenery flew by, it was all so beautiful to me and so much different from where I grew up. There were no dark caves or yellow eyes glaring back at me and it was relieving. I hated my home but still, I missed my mother dearly. My mother was a siren, she tempted many men with her beautiful song, including my unknown father. I had pictures of the possibilities but had yet to meet them. I sighed but was quickly interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the cabin door. I turned to see a tall, brunette looking back at me inquisitively. I smiled gently and she smiled back.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"she asked, nervously fingering her hair as she spoke.   
  
I shook my head and she placed her suitcases on the stand above my head before taking her seat opposite me. She was very dignified and she seemed to be intelligent, I made these presumptions via her luggage. I swear she had twenty one books more then we were required! I kept my laughter to myself as she pulled out one of her overly large text books. She opened it onto her lap and began to read. I quickly lost interest in watching her and turned my eyes back to the window. We were almost finished our trip. We had about a half hour left to my knowledge. I felt eyes on my shoulders and turned just in time to see the girl turn back to me. She had been watching me. I went to scowl but found myself laughing. The girl raised an eyebrow at my outburst of hilarity.   
  
"What's so funny?"she asked me, slightly annoyed.  
  
I put my hand to my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Then I just smiled at her mischievously, like the child that stole the cookie from it's jar.  
  
"It's ironic, I was curious about you and yet... you're the one watching me" I answered fairly and she soon began to giggle before holding out her hand to me.   
  
"My name is Hermoine Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you"she said, introducing herself. I took her hand and we shook in a friendly mannerism.  
  
"Ditto, name's Raven Rose and the pleasures mine" I replied in my friendliest tone of voice. Her smile widened, as did mine.   
  
"So why are you all alone anyway?" I asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
  
"I usually hang out with my friends, Ron and Harry, but sometimes..."she trailed off before looking me in the eye.   
  
"Sometimes I just need to be alone. To get away from them, you know?"she asked.  
  
I shook my head. She was the closest thing to a friend I had ever known. I didn't get out much due to my mother's overprotective nature. Then she turned back to her book.  
  
"I could ask the same of you"   
  
I laughed again.  
  
"You could but it would be cruel and unusual punishment. I enjoy being alone sometimes, as you do... but it is another factor that I haven't really... I haven't really made any friends yet. This is my first year at Hogwarts"I explained to Hermoine.  
  
Her eyes rose from the book once more and locked into mine. She seemed fascinated by my very words. Was it the fact I was new or the realization that I had not a friend in the world?  
  
"Why are you only starting at Hogwarts now?"she asked me.  
  
I shrugged and instead of answering I just turned my attention back to the window. I did not want to give this girl the impression that I hated her but I also found myself annoyed, annoyed at her curiosity over my past. I wasn't a book opened for her reading and I didn't like being treated like one. She soon got that message, for as she realized I was avoiding her question, her eyes drifted back to her books and she began to read once again. The scenery flew by again but for some reason it just didn't interest me anymore. I guess once you've seen it, it becomes dull and boring. I covered my mouth as I yawned.   
  
"I am so bored..."I muttered to myself as I slumped back against the seat.  
  
I turned to Miss Granger, with her nose still in her book.  
  
"You're not mad at me are you Hermoine?"I asked her, hoping the answer was no.  
  
She looked up from her book and smiled. Her smile seemed slightly staged but it was still warmer than ice.  
  
"No, I understand that not everyone wants their lives on the air"she assured me and I smiled. At least she had understood my point of view.  
  
At that moment there was another knock on the cabin door. Both of us girls turned to see two gentle men standing at the cabin door. Hermoine smiled and greeted them.  
  
" Hello Harry, Hello Ron"  
  
I looked at her curiously as if to say something like 'What the F***'. She must of realized because it was then that the introductions began.  
  
"Ron, Harry, I want you to meet my new friend, Raven Rose. Raven, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely"she introduced everyone.  
  
I held out my hand to them and they shook it one at a time.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Any friend of Hermoine's is a sure friend of mine" I greeted them, once again my friendly tone kicked in.  
  
The red-head Ron smiled rather stupidly but Harry seemed to be surprised by something. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"Is something wrong Mister Potter?" I asked impatiently and he shook his head.  
  
"It's just that most people have heard of me... "he trailed off and I laughed.   
  
"Perhaps you have become a little conceited then?" I retorted, trying not to sound too smug with myself. He laughed and I smiled again.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I've heard of you" I began, "The only one to live after a visit from the one and only Voldemort"  
  
Everyone went quite when I said the last word. Voldemort. Ron looked as shocked as an electrified hare and Hermoine looked as if I had just yelled out that she was a Banshee or some kind of horrible being.   
  
"Don't tell me you still fear his name?" I smirked at their surprised expressions.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"It's just that apart from us and Dumbledore, you're the only person that calls him by name. It's very rare to come across someone so not afraid of him" Hermoine explained to me. I shook my head.  
  
"It doesn't take courage to call someone by their name" I insisted calmly, "If I fear the name I will fear the thing and I deny myself that fear".  
  
Hermoine and Harry nodded in understanding while Ron looked like his brain would burst if I spoke another word.  
  
" Why did you have to make it sound so bloody confusing?" he asked and we all laughed at him. I guess I had made it sound more confusing then necessary. The train began to slow and soon we reached the station. There was a lot of hustle and bustle as people scrambled to get off so we decided to wait until it died down a little bit. I closed my eyes and sighed. It had seemed we would never arrive but now that we had... I wasn't sure I wanted to be here. Butterflies flapped wildly around my stomach and I felt as if they would soon escape my mouth and fly home. The other three readied their suitcases while I watched. I was ready to go within a blink, I simply picked up my suitcase and waited for them at the cabin door. The cabins were mostly empty except for a mean looking blonde kid and his two ugly friends. They approached me and I scowled.  
  
"You would be?" I asked impatiently.  
  
He growled slightly before smirking. His two thug buddies seemed smug about themselves.  
  
"The names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he introduced himself, holding out his hand. I didn't take it and he growled again before peeking into the cabin. He tried to push me aside but I flipped him into the hard train seats.  
  
"I believe there is a saying used in those situations Mr. Malfoy. Excuse me"I joked, half-seriously. His buddies ran to him and helped him up. He snorted quietly, rubbing his neck all the while.  
  
"You'll pay for that" he promised me and I laughed in his face.  
  
" Bite me!"I retorted quickly and without hesitation.  
  
Within a few moments he had left. Harry and the others looked impressed.  
  
"Wow! That will show him not to bloody mess with us again!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yes, where did you learn that Raven?" Hermoine asked me.  
  
I smiled, glad they were so easily impressed.  
  
"My mother taught me some fighting skills" I explained, "Where I live they come in mighty handy"  
  
We all grabbed up our stuff again and stepped onto the platform, only to be confronted by Professor MacGonagall. She quickly took me by the hand and began to lead me away. I smiled cheekily and waved to the others.  
  
"See you in class"  
  
Within a few minutes they had disappeared into the background and I was left alone with the strictest teacher in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"What's this about Professor?" I asked curious as to the explanation of her behavior.  
  
"It's about the conditions of your stay"  
  
I should have known... 


	3. The life of a siren

The life of a siren  
  
"No singing, no seductress behavior, no enchantments of any sort, no leading young men away at night and... What! I'm a Siren not a hussy!" I protested hastily.  
  
Professor MacGonagall continued to glare at me in a stern nature, as if silently warning me not to do anything stupid. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.  
  
"Miss Rose, I assure you it's just a precaution. If parents knew we were allowing sirens on school grounds well... I think you get the picture" she replied.  
  
My pout remained as I continued to read her well sorted list. Half the things on it were things I would never have thought to do.  
  
"I really don't think you've done your research Professor" I insisted smugly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as I spoke and looked at me curiously.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I smirked, happy I'd caught her attention at last.  
  
"If a siren can not sing, she goes insane. Therefore transforming into a Banshee. I think parents would rather a half siren then a fully fledged Banshee" I explained.  
  
She nodded, looking at me thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"I have an idea but it requires your complete Cooperation" she told me.  
  
I waved my hand for her to continue but she didn't. She simply stood and picked up a dusty old sorting hat from a nearby stool.  
  
"I would like to sort you privately if you don't mind" she explained.   
  
I shook my head, confused at the sudden change of subject.  
  
"I understand but you were going to tell me-"  
  
"One thing at a time Miss Rose"  
  
I sighed as she slipped the hat over my head. It went down and covered my eyes, making it impossible for me to see my surroundings.  
  
"Well... hmm, you are a difficult one to place now aren't you? Plenty of Courage and Determination I see... smarts and knowledge too, but, where to set you down?" The hat began to speak to itself, clearly in a muddle over where to place me.  
  
"You also have an anger, a dark power that Slytherin could help you enhance-"  
  
I cut him off.  
  
"Please... anything but Slytherin!" I insisted.  
  
There was a brief silence before either of us spoke again.  
  
"Well... if you're sure about Slytherin, it better be..."  
  
I held my breath in anticipation.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!"   
  
I smiled and quickly pulled the dusty old hat off my head, returning it quickly to Professor MacGonagall. She smiled and her face actually seemed to become kinder.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Rose, welcome to Gryfindor!"  
  
I curtsied slightly, a smile spread across my ruby red lips.  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
She looked at me happily for a few minutes before handing me my suitcase and timetable and rushing me to the door.  
  
"I think you can still make the feast If you hurry" she insisted.  
  
I stepped outside the door and almost began to leave before remembering the unfinished plan.  
  
"But Professor, what about you plan?" I began, "You haven't explained it to me yet".  
  
She smiled, still half trying to hurry me out of the door.  
  
"I'll send you an owl Miss Rose, now please, make your way to the banquet" she insisted. I nodded and began down the corridors and to the great hall. It was quite and kind of scary, walking alone in an unknown castle. I watched the picture's eyes, they followed my every step as I went and some even began to whisper behind my back.  
  
"Do you know what I heard?" a knight's portrait asked a rather pudgy little girl's portrait. The girl shook her head.  
  
"No mister, what did you hear?" she asked, in a both fake and innocent way.  
  
The knight smiled mischievously.  
  
"I heard that Professor Lupin is coming back, you know? To take back the 'Defense against the dark arts' class" the knight responded.  
  
The little girl gasped, covering her mouth and making her seem a tad stupid.  
  
"I would have never guessed!"she exclaimed aloud, "I heard they are letting a real life siren into the school"   
  
The knight scowled.  
  
"I knew that!" he bragged, "I was just planning on surprising you!"  
  
A smirk spread across my face as I looked up at the pictures.  
  
"Why would you care if they allowed a siren into the school anyway? You're just pretty pictures on the wall, it's not like it would really effect you" I asked, rather smugly. The little girl suck her tongue out at me and I laughed.  
  
"We Madame, enjoy the fine arts just like you and appreciate the beautiful song of the sirens" the knight replied quickly, looking rather annoyed by the question.  
  
I laughed again but this time I let an heir of sarcasm slip into my words.  
  
"Even if there was a siren, they would surely not permit her to sing on school grounds" I retorted.  
  
That gave the pictures something to think about but I wasn't planning on hanging around while they did. I began my walk again and finally made my way to the great hall. Everyone was eating and the sky was alight with a vision of stars and the beautiful night sky. It was truly a sacred moment of my life, just walking into that hall. I gasped as I made my way to Gryfindor table. I noticed Ron jugging down a glass of pumpkin juice and called out to him as I ran over to the free seat beside him.  
  
"Hey Ron!" I greeted him and I could swear he must have almost choked!  
  
I saw Hermoine and Harry sitting next to him and waved. They waved back.  
  
" Hi all! What have I missed?" I asked, happy to finally be back in reach of my oh so precious comfort zone. Ron shrugged, still stuffing his face with food. Hermoine smiled and handed me a piece of paper.  
  
"Here's a list of some of the announcements. So..." she trailed off.  
  
I raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"Why did Professor MacGonagall want to see you?" she asked.  
  
I laughed and shook my finger at her, resembling a mother scolding her child.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Miss Granger" I warned, still smiling mysteriously.  
  
She smiled back before replying.  
  
"But satisfaction sent it back"  
  
She fluttered her eyes and they shone with hope. I chuckled lightly... nervously.  
  
"Uh... My mum forgot to sign something on the enrollment form you know?" I lied.  
  
I saw Harry look at me and could straight away tell he didn't believe me and yet, he remained silent. Hermoine however, seemed quite satisfied with my answer. I don't think Ron even heard me through the noise he was making, chomping away at a mutilated chicken drumstick. I picked up my goblet and held it in the air. Harry and Hermoine followed my lead and eventually so did Mr. Weasely.  
  
"To new friends then?" I suggested and they all smiled back at me.  
  
"To new friends!" they echoed cheerily and we all burst into a fit of laughter, that was, before Mr. Malfoy approached us, still followed by his moronic thugs. I groaned.  
  
"What do you want now Draco?" I asked impatiently as I rolled my eyes.  
  
His face curved into a wry smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here for Potter... you'll get yours later." he shrugged me off.  
  
I growled slightly but decided to hold my actions for the meantime. I had been quite lucky not to get in trouble on the train. I have learnt never to push my luck, so instead I sat back keeping an eagle sharp gaze on him. If he went to start trouble... I would finish it.  
  
"Heard they're still keeping you as Seeker Potter... What a waste! I also heard you're still pushing around that ancient 'Firebolt'" he taunted.  
  
I could see Ron's face turning a bright shade of red as he struggled not to pull out his wand. I felt his pain.  
  
"Malfoy, state your business or shove it. Just hurry up and get out of our face" I warned him but this just resulted in his snicker.  
  
"Why? Got something to hide Raven?" he taunted.  
  
I smirked back. He didn't scare me in the slightest.  
  
"No, you're ruining my appetite with that enormous mouth. If I have to smell your breath again I swear I'm sure to puke!" I scolded him and Ron smirked smugly.  
  
"Beat it Malfoy!" Harry threatened.  
  
Realizing he was out-numbered, Malfoy quickly backed off.  
  
"See you in class!" he laughed and within a few moments he was chuckling away at his own table. I growled again.  
  
"Man he's annoying!" I stated firmly and we all laughed.,   
  
It was the happiest day of my life when I started at Hogwarts and I will never forget it... Because that's where I met you. Do you remember? I do. I will and I hope you will because... well, it was the best day of my life. 


	4. Professor Lupin

Professor Lupin  
  
It was the seventh day of school and I was lost, how convenient, don't you think? It had been seven whole days since I'd had the chance to sing. I was feeling quite drowsy and tired, anyone would have thought I hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I was still awaiting MacGonagall's fantastic plan as well so I was getting rather impatient with classes and everything. I closed my eyes as another yawn came over me but before I could open them again I found myself knocked over the railing by Malfoy and his two goonies. I quickly grabbed on to the edge of the staircase railing.  
  
"Help!" I screamed as I dangled helplessly in mid-air. Malfoy and his goons laughed,  
  
"As I said Miss Rose, you'll get yours"Malfoy snickered and walked off.  
  
My eyes widened as I watched them disappear from sight.  
  
"You can't just leave me here!" I screamed back at them but they simply ignored me.  
  
I looked down and screamed again, this time it was an ear piercing scream. Supernatural. The glass around me shattered and if anyone had been within a ten mile radius, they wouldn't have heard much after that. Unfortunately that was my problem. Everyone was at the first Quiditch match of the season. My fingers began to slip and my pulse quickened. It was as if an invisible man was playing 'this little piggy' with my fingers. This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, this little went wee wee-  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell to what I thought would be my death.  
  
I closed my eyes and continued to scream until I felt someone catch me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a tall, weary looking man staring back at me.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked me kindly.  
  
I stared back at him, still in shock. I tried to reply but my mind didn't seem to cooperate. He smiled gently and I eventually managed to smile back at him.  
  
"Hi..." I greeted him shakily as I came to my senses.  
  
He laughed quietly, somehow I didn't mind that he was laughing at me. I mean it wasn't as if he was mocking me or taunting me or anything like that.  
  
"So... are you okay?" he asked me again.  
  
I looked at him and nodded gently with a smile.  
  
"I... I think I am" I muttered, not too sure of myself.  
  
He kept smiling at me before placing me back on my own two feet. My knees felt weak beneath me and I almost collapsed but the man kept me standing.  
  
"Thank you... for saving me Mister..." I trailed off as I realized I had not yet caught his name.  
  
"Remus Lupin, Professor, professor of the dark arts" he introduced himself, still holding me up.  
  
My smile grew on my ruby red lips.  
  
"Raven Rose" I replied quickly.  
  
He was thoughtful for a moment before turning back to me with his smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miss Rose" he insisted, "Professor MacGonagall sent me to look for you actually... about your conditions of stay" he explained.  
  
I sighed. So now all the staff knew? It was kind of a put down if you know what I mean. He linked his arm through mine and we began to the castle grounds.  
  
"So how did you manage to fall from the stair case Raven?" Lupin asked me curiously.  
  
I remembered Malfoy's trick and growled quietly.  
  
" I didn't fall" I protested quickly, "Draco Malfoy and his two goons pushed me off and left me there. I couldn't hold onto for very long and that's how I landed in your arms" I finished explaining to him.  
  
He laughed and I scowled at him.  
  
"It wasn't funny!" I protested again, raising my voice slightly.  
  
He laughed a little louder and I pouted. He soon calmed down and his face softened into a smile. I scowled at him.  
  
"It's not nice to laugh at people you know?" I scolded him and he held back the urge to laugh again but this time I laughed.  
  
"I guess it was kind of funny..." I admitted and we both laughed.  
  
I looked around, we were on the school grounds now and heading for the famous 'Whomping Willow'.   
  
"Uh... where exactly are we going?" I inquired, worried about the damage the Whomping Willow could do to my hair. He smiled and led on.  
  
"Through the Whomping Willow" he answered clearly and I sighed.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of..." I groaned as we ventured onwards.  
  
We were just a few metres from being hit by the tree's branches when he stopped.  
  
" Wait here" he ordered in a rather stern, unusual tone of voice.  
  
I stopped and watched as he walked closer and closer towards the whomping willow tree. He pointed his wand at a knotch in the tree and with a single word he sent a small burst of power flying towards it.  
  
"Beranium!"   
  
The power hit the knotch and the tree froze. I looked up in awe as the branches halted and the leaves froze in position. It was truly amazing!  
  
"Wow... "I murmured stupidly as Lupin motioned for me to approach the tree. I picked up my pace and jogged over to where he stood.  
  
"That was amazing professor Lupin!" I complimented him.  
  
He smiled and pointed towards a tunnel which we then walked towards.  
  
"Remember it... you'll need it" he warned me.  
  
Why? I thought to myself as we walked through the dimly lit passage until eventually we came to a small room. I could feel a powerful magic in the air.  
  
"This room is completely sound-proof Raven, you can come here as often or as rarely as you wish to sing but..." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes.  
  
There was always a catch with these sort of things.  
  
"You are not to bring anyone with you or tell them the secret of the Whomping Willow tree... fair enough?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. I guess the terms were fair in their world but music was a waste if no-one else was there to enjoy it. I sighed and he looked at me thoughtfully again.  
  
"What was your mother's name?" he asked all of a sudden.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at his question.  
  
" My mother was Madame Hycinthia Rose. Why?"I replied, a question for a question.  
  
"You looked familiar that's all" he insisted.  
  
"Did you know her?"  
  
He didn't answer but instead he just ignored me and began to walk back to the tunnel entrance. I pouted again and raced after him only to find the Whomping Willow unfrozen. I screamed as it flailed it's branches down at me. Lupin watched helplessly from the other end.  
  
"Use your wand!" he commanded and I dug into my robe's pocket to find it missing. I scrambled around, through and over the branches that were swinging at me.  
  
"It's not there!"I screamed but before the Professor could do anything I was dealt a great blow to the head via another branch. My eyes closed and I fainted away from the worlds of reality... I faded away into the land of the sleeping. I heard an incantation being made, it was the last thing I heard that day, or for several days in fact. I slept for exactly six days until finally my cat green eyes fluttered open to see Lupin looking down over me. His face was flustered but as soon as he realised I was awake his face broke into a smile. He pulled me up into his arms and squeezed me tight, causing a short felling of agony.   
  
"Where... where am I?" I asked him and he laughed.  
  
I didn't follow his lead but rather continued to investigate my surroundings. I was in the hospital wing by the look of things. Everything smelt like detergent but it didn't particularly get to me at all. What got to me was the fact that Lupin held in his hands my possible dad candidates, which I quickly snatched up only to realise... he was one of them. I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"So you did know my mother... you knew her very well!" I insisted to him and his face tinted a bright shade of pink.   
  
"Yes... I knew your mother Raven" he answered me quickly, "But why is it that you have photo's of all these men? Are you following in her footsteps as a siren?"  
  
This time I blushed. I could never have been the siren my mother was. He laughed at my embarrassment and I blushed an even brighter colour.  
  
"No!" I protested, my eyes lowering to my lap, "I don't know which one is my father..." I sighed and glanced down at the pictures in my hand. This time he turned as red as a lobster and his words began to fumble.  
  
"You mean I could be?" he asked quickly.  
  
I nodded and his eyes grew wide. It was amazing to think this man could be related to me... although we did look kind of similar. I shrugged the thought off, after all, he was one of three. He smiled nervously at me.  
  
"What a revelation..." he trailed off as he spoke but his eyes didn't leave my face.  
  
It was if he was examining me for similarities and I know he saw some. He looked back at my three photographs.  
  
"Who are the other two?" he asked quietly and I spread the three photos out for him. All was silent until Lupin came out with a comment that sent us both into fits of laughter.   
  
"At least she had good taste" 


	5. Potions Master Snape

Potions master Snape  
  
I tried not to fidget as I sat next to Harry in Potions class. The professor was daddy possibility number two and somehow I didn't think I liked him in that classification. He was vile and repulsive in personality, except to the rich and nasty that is and he didn't look much better then he acted.  
  
"For those new students that have joined us," he glared at me nastily, "My name is Professor Severus Snape and I am in charge of Potions classes"  
  
Harry nudged me and whispered in my ears.  
  
"Everyone knows he really wants the defence against the dark arts class"  
  
I smiled cheekily and replied:  
  
"That's not a surprise"  
  
Harry smiled until Snape began to glare at us.  
  
"So, the famous Harry Potter thinks he can chat up girls in my class does he?"  
  
I turned bright red and Harry growled quietly. I decided to butt in before this got ugly.  
  
"It was me professor... I was just asking Harry if I could go over some of the work I missed" I lied, looking as innocent as a newborn baby.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And you couldn't ask me after the lesson Miss... Rose" he froze for a second.  
  
I smiled sweetly, it looked like my name rung a bell with him.  
  
"I didn't want to intrude on your valuable time Professor, I'm sure your always very busy" I insisted, fluttering my eyelids like a baby doll.  
  
He grunted and went back to his lesson. Harry smiled at me gratefully. The rest of the lesson was pretty uneventful until I went to exit the room. Snape called me back and I swear there was ice down the back of my shirt. I shook off my shivers and walked over to the desk. Harry smiled at me and motioned that he would wait outside. Snape sat back, looking rather annoyed behind his desk.  
  
"What are you trying to pull Miss Rose?" he asked me and I pouted.  
  
"I'm not pulling anything!" I protested aloud.  
  
He growled and I decided not to push my luck but hey, I never follow my own advice very well. I slammed my mother's photo onto his desk.  
  
"I know you knew her Snape!" I hissed, " I need your cooperation"  
  
His eyebrow raised again in curiosity.  
  
"Make your point Miss Rose" he commanded and this time I growled.  
  
"I don't know which of three men is my father... unfortunately you're... well you're one of them" I spat back at him, trying to get it off my tongue like a bad taste. His eyebrow went even higher, if that is humanly possible, and it seemed the cat had finally caught his tongue.  
  
"Hycinthia Rose" he muttered under his breath and I nodded.  
  
"Duh! I know her name!" I retorted sarcastically and he grimaced.  
  
"I will ask you not to use that tone while you remain in my class room Miss Rose!" he scolded me and I rolled my eyes. I looked closely at him, trying for any signs of resemblance. Black hair... okay so we both had that, Pale skin... check. Oh god! I held my breath in hope that maybe I'd gone colour blind.   
  
"So..." I trailed off and he looked at me as if I were a mad women.  
  
"How do you plan on narrowing this so called 'list' to a single person?" he asked me and I went quiet. I hadn't quite thought that far yet.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You mean you don't know?!?" he both asked me and scolded me.   
  
I now felt about ten inches tall and that was wearing heeled boots! I shook my head and smiled weakly.  
  
"Not really..."  
  
He rolled his eyes and this time I couldn't blame him. I was stupid not to have thought ahead and I now realized that. He noticed my guilt and I could have sworn his face softened for a second.  
  
"I think I know a spell or a potion or something that can sort this out" he told me and my smile grew by a few inches.   
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded and his face went back to a grimace.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I am a very busy man!" he insisted and began to shove me out the door. I moved away from his pushing grip and took the last few steps out the door before it slammed behind me and I was left face to face with Harry.  
  
"I knew it!"he declared and began to walk off in a huff.   
  
I rolled my eyes and began to chase after him.  
  
"You can't tell anyone!" I pleaded as I jogged along beside him.  
  
He glared back at me angrily.  
  
"You lied to us Raven-" "Only a little..."  
  
"YOU LIED" he yelled turning around and glaring me directly in the face.  
  
I hung my head shamefully and sighed.  
  
"Yes... you're right... of course you're right" I whispered hoarsely as a tear welled in my emerald eye. His face softened slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry..." he apologized.  
  
I pushed him away quickly and scowled.  
  
"No... no they never do, do they?" I retorted angrily, "What do you want to do now? Blackmail me? Scorn me or are you just going to give me evil looks for the rest of the year? If you even whisper the word siren I will be expel-"  
  
"I never said anything about sirens..." he cut me off and my face grew pale.   
  
I had said way too much. I hadn't even said the word siren in Snape's office so all Harry had heard was my daddy dilemma. I stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
"So you lied twice?" he scolded me again but this time I felt my knees tumble from beneath me. I fell to the hallway floor and just lie there, motionless and cold. A cold wind blew over me and I closed my eyes. I felt a hand clasp mine... Harry's hand.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
I opened my eyes and gasped for air. It felt as if, for that split second, my lungs had been totally shut off. Harry helped me sit up and my free hand dug into my robe's pocket. After a few seconds of fumbling I pulled out a puffer and breathed in the filthy tasting medication. Harry looked at me and laughed.  
  
"A siren with asthma?" he joked and I threw my puffer up at him.  
  
"Don't push your luck"  
  
I slowly got to my feet and dusted off my robes. Harry held out my puffer and I snatched it away from him, annoyed.  
  
"Tell whoever you want then! Now you have my complete life story don't you?" I yelled, letting my voice raise slightly. He just looked back at me, probably confused by my sudden mood change. I shoved the puffer back into my pocket and stormed off down the hallway. My face was still pale and my knees still shaky and weak but somehow I managed to keep walking. My breathing softened as I made my way to the castle grounds. I turned a corner, dodging glances from a bunch of Slytherins nearby. Nosy creeps. Eventually I came to the whomping willow and pulled out my wand.  
  
"Beranium!" I cried out and a bolt of energy shot from the tip of my wand and hit the knotch, just as Lupin had done. The tree froze and I ran through the corridor and into the silent room only to find Lupin there... waiting for me. I felt something warm running down my cheeks and realized I was crying. Lupin patted the chair next to him, motioning for me to sit down. I wiped my face before sitting next to him.  
  
"I'm going to get expelled aren't I? He told... I just know it..." I asked him and he wrapped an arm around me with a gentle smile.  
  
"I'm sure he won't tell anybody" he insisted and I turned to him with a laugh.  
  
"Then how do you know?"   
  
He blushed and we both started laughing until eventually I got the hiccups which made Lupin laugh even harder. I sat there and covered my mouth until my hiccups calmed down.   
  
"You need a glass of water?" he suggested and I shook my head in reply.  
  
"I always get the hiccups when I laugh too much" I explained and he nodded.  
  
"I see..."  
  
I turned to him with a slight grin on my face.  
  
"I told Snape you know..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and smiled, his curiosity stood out like Pamela Anderson's boobs. I continued anyway.  
  
"I hope he's not my father... he's so gross and well..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well... I guess I'm kind of praying it's you, you know?"  
  
He blushed modestly, resembling someone who'd eaten a jar full of Vegemite. I chuckled lightly as his face returned to it's normal, pale colour.  
  
"I'm honoured..." he told me, half-seriously and my smile grew.  
  
"So you should be!" I joked and we both went into a fit of laughter.  
  
I guess I was kind of relieved you know? Even if I had got expelled , which I didn't, I would have had some new friends and I guess I would have eventually found the answer to my daddy dilemma. I'm just really glad I got to stay... It gave me the chance to know you a little better. 


End file.
